Twisted Desires
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: May has defeated Drew in another contest, but this time, we get to see what he really thinks when they meet afterward. A Contestshipping one-shot. Fem-dom, as requested.


Hello, everyone! This is my first raunchy fic published on the site. I hope it's still hot despite the obvious restrictions. I don't want it to be taken down, after all.

I gotta admit, I had a lot of fun writing this story. I was actually planning on writing a similar scene in one of my novels until a fan suggested I write a one-shot of the same theme. I hope you enjoy reading it, because I definitely enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Drew wouldn't say he had a twisted mind, but he wouldn't say he was in the right mind either.

He and May had faced off in another contest, and yet again, he lost. It didn't bother him as much as it used to. At least, not in the same way in recent years. Getting defeated by May now was actually quite infuriating. He used to accept loss with grace and sportsmanship; but the longer he watched May's growing body assert dominance over his all-but-resisting form, he started getting...other side-effects too.

"Great job out there, Drew!" May cheered when she greeted him at the coordinator's lounge. Glaceon, his butterfree's previous opponent, was walking beside her, shooting him a friendly grin. "You didn't make it easy."

Drew took a silent breath and flicked his bangs. "Yeah," he conceded. "You did well."

May said something else, but Drew was too focused on her dainty fingers twirling one of her braids. His breathing was starting to get haggard when May suddenly called out to him.

"Drew!"

Drew blinked. "What?"

"Are you spacing out on me?" May pouted and put her hands on her hips. "How rude!"

Drew took another big but subtle breath and forced himself to look her in the eye. May beamed and continued her explanation. Unfortunately for her, Drew was straying from the conversation once again. He watched her lips move, noticed the distance between them, and then remembered how she embarrassed him and his pokémon in front of a crowd of people.

Then he blinked, and he found his hands and feet bound to a metal platform. The platform was in the center of a dark room facing a wall. But the room wasn't empty, he realized. Standing against the wall was his decade-long rival, May. In the strange environment he suddenly found himself occupying, her presence was the only thing that was normal.

Drew's mouth went dry when May untied her braids, allowing her wavy locks to flow like a chocolate waterfall. She twirled a strand around her finger before slowly rubbing it against her cheek. She turned to him and smirked.

"Oh, Drew," May cooed, strutting to him with her lock still wrapped around her appendage, "you lost again."

Drew struggled against his bonds, but it was no use. It did amuse May, however. Her smirk only grew as she stroked his cheek. He was just like her hair, Drew thought. Wrapped around her finger.

"You know what happens next," May tilted her head, "right, Drew?"

Drew took a sharp breath when she cupped her breasts. She moaned as her mounds twirled and squeezed through her fingers. Then, with one hand sliding down, she squeaked when a tip rubbed against her clit.

" _Drew_ ," she whimpered, looking at him with deceivingly innocent eyes, "what have you done to me?"

Drew pulled against his restraints once more, but it was no use. This was his punishment, after all. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't touch her.

"I'm so _wet_ ," May looked down at her womanhood before looking at him with wide eyes, "and so...hot. What am I going to do?"

Drew gulped when May lifted her hand and licked off her essence. She hummed in delight as her tongue swirled up and down, gazing at him with that drunken pleasure he wanted to deliver himself. But he couldn't, and she was loving every minute of it.

"I know," May raised her hands to her shirt's zipper, "I'll just take my clothes off."

Drew started to tremble as the zipper slowly descended. Her shorts came off just as gradually, revealing a lacy thong that matched her concealing bra.

"What's the matter, Drew?" May asked. "Do you like what you see?"

Drew swallowed a haggard breath. "Let me go."

"Is that really what you want, Drew?" May leaned in.

"Y-Yes."

"Do you really want to be free?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you can't," May grabbed the folds of his jacket. "In fact, tonight, you're going to be my prisoner."

Drew yelped when the platform fell back and grunted when it stopped halfway. He could only see the ceiling now. That was, until May climbed on top of him.

"Oh, Drew," May moaned, running her hands across his chest. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're under me?"

Drew grunted when May's fingers grabbed the helm of his pants. "N-No," he managed to say.

"I wonder how you _taste_."

Drew gasped when his pants were pulled down. His erection stood tall and hard, pointing toward May's hungry gaze. Then, without another second, it was in her mouth.

"Ahh!" Drew groaned as May's head bobbed up and down. Her fingers traced his shaft before cupping his ballsack. "M-May!"

May coughed when a thick liquid pooled into her mouth. She lapped every drop she missed, kissed the tip of his member, and smiled.

"You taste delicious," she said.

Drew shivered and glared at her. Instead of looking at her face, however, he stared right into the crevice of her naked mounds before looking at her womanhood. He widened his eyes when he saw that it was above his member.

"Now I want to know how you _feel_."

She started to descend. Drew closed his eyes, waiting to (finally) be taken. The folds of her—

"Drew!"

Drew gasped. May was standing in front of him with her hands at her sides. Glaceon's head was tilted, staring at him curiously. When Drew looked around, he was back at the coordinator's lounge.

"Did you space out _again_?" May groaned when Drew only stared at her. "So I guess I have to repeat my question again, don't I?"

Drew cleared his throat. "I-I'm sorry," he said. "What are you trying to say?"

May groaned again and shook her head. Drew had been blanking out on her lately, but she had been denied too many answers to continue caring. "I said, 'Do you want to have dinner with me and Solidad?' She's waiting for us outside."

The mention of his other rival was what Drew needed to compose himself. With more certainty, he answered, "Sure."

May beamed and started pulling him by the arm. "Great! Now let's go!"

Drew blinked as she dragged him through the hallways. She was in control of him again, but in real life, this time. As much as it tortured him so, Drew couldn't deny that he got a sick high from being at her mercy. A high so great, he would fantasize about it even when he was in front of her and her pokémon.

But the fantasy wouldn't be a fantasy forever, Drew vowed to himself before he and May were reunited with Solidad. He and May might be just rivals now, _friends_ at most, but he wouldn't be restrained for long. When he was ready, when they were _both_ ready, he would have her.


End file.
